Teacher
by 19eggs
Summary: Kagome gets more than she bargained for when her mother convinces her to attend a nearby university. (AU) (SessKag)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Her thoughts trudged to the surface of her subconsciousness in a lethargic manner that suggested it hadn't been disrupted for quite some time. A groan of despair fumbled from her mouth as her hand reached searchingly for the blaring object of her ire. When the offending chunk of pink metal was solidly removed from her nightstand and switched off, her head grudgingly peeked out from under the equally pink comforter. One glance at the calendar on her wall confirmed her worst suspicions. She shuffled into her bathroom and winced at her own reflection in the mirror. Today is the day.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

One brisk morning shower, a quick change of clothes, and at least thirty minutes spent taming her hair later, breakfast was served. Miso soup, grilled fish, and some rice with tsukemono followed up by a lengthy lecture on the perils of the world by none other than her eccentric grandpa and she was out the door with her little brother on her heels in no time. Farewells were said, hugs given out however reluctantly, and with a renewed sense of dread she approached her new school. It was most people's dream to attend a high rated university. Not for her.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kagome Higurashi is only attending university as a direct result of her mother's incessant begging. The fact that the school is within walking distance and allows Kagome to stay at home instead of a dormitory is a huge advantage. Her grandfather is currently in wavering shape in regards to his health and considering her mother has to work both at the family shrine and another job in order to pay for their cost of living, Kagome did not want to add onto any expenses. Nevertheless she is here because she couldn't stand to have her mother worry about her anymore.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The first week of school was eye opening. This semester is going to be a living hell. Kagome had not one or two, but four classes with the same professor. Three of them make sense as they all are semi-connected but seriously? Who teaches both histories in the Feudal Era and basic mathematics? Having grown up on a shrine and learning her whole life about both the practical, and the fanciful histories of Japan, Kagome was destined to excel at three of the professor's courses. So how is she supposed to explain her glaring struggles with the final class, huh?

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She blinked blearily from her favored position in the back of the class. Three weeks. All it took was three weeks for her to lose interest in his class. Normally, Kagome might be able to sustain enough mild curiosity to keep up with the course until midterms. However, with most of her attentions focused on home, and the subject matter being so dull the desk was beckoning for her to simply lie her head down, Kagome was struggling to stay awake. In the face of endless equations and a monotone voice she did the only thing she could. She left.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The next class she had with him was significantly less eventful. If he noticed that she abandoned his mathematics course he made no mention of it. Kagome was downright gleeful that he didn't seem to care at all for her seeming slight against his person. She was also pretty sure that he had no clue who she was. After all, you don't teach as many classes as he does,with as many students as he does, for as many years as she was sure he had, and learn all of your students' names and faces. At least, she hoped not.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Over the course of the next two weeks a pattern emerged. Kagome would arrive at three of her classes with perfect attendance, and only show up at the mathematics class when she felt she could stomach it. More often than not, she ended up ditching the class early in favor of simply looking over the syllabus to determine the workload she had to complete. As a result she maintained a seat directly next to the door. When she felt she couldn't bare it anymore she quietly made her exit so as not to disturb the other students. Until she couldn't.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She was certain he hadn't minded her earlier escapades. In all of this time he had never even glanced her way… in any of his classes. So it came as a shock to Kagome when she quietly picked up her laptop and turned around to leave only to find her professor had seemingly materialized in front of her preferred escape route from thin air. The only other door was on the other side of the room, and if she wanted to leave she would have to walk directly in front of him to do so. Sighing, she turned back around.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _Stupid school._

 _Stupid class._

 _Stupid youkai teacher._

Kagome silently fumed as she sat at her desk, no longer falling asleep, but also definitely not paying attention to the lesson.

 _Who does he think he is, popping up like that?_

Granted the answer is actually pretty simple. He's the teacher. But as Kagome glanced over her shoulder to quietly glare at the newest subject of her ire she found his eyes were on her. Her head quickly whipped back to the front of the class, but the message had been conveyed. He had noticed her absences and did not appreciate them.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

When the class was over Kagome was reluctant to get out of her seat lest he desired to discuss her current plight to never finish his class, but when she glanced behind her she found him no longer present in the doorway. Sighing in relief this time, she once again gathered her personal belongings and made her way towards the exit. A voice that came from the front of the room halted her progress.

"You may as well stay, Miss Higurashi. My next class starts in half an hour." Freezing where she stood, Kagome's breath caught as she became trapped.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Fully expecting to be yelled at, scolded, or lectured on the value of attending all of her classes, Kagome was a bundle of nerves for the first few minutes of resuming her seat. That was, until she realized that he had seemingly no intention of doing any of those things. He just sat at his desk in the front of the room and completed some of his paperwork. The longer she sat there in the silence the more her agitation grew. Ten minutes passed by with no words between them before Kagome gave in. Clearing her throat, she spoke up.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"Why did you ask me to stay?"

"I did not request your presence. I only established that there was no purpose in you leaving for such a short amount of time." Her ire grew when she took note of the fact that he hadn't bothered to look up from his papers.

"I could've grabbed a cup of coffee or something."

"Because you require caffeine to remain conscious in my classes?" His eyebrow rose and he glanced up from his stack of papers.

"No!"

"Of course. It is only the one, correct?" Kagome sputtered as she fumbled for the correct response.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Before she could address him other students began to arrive for his class. His focus shifted back to the papers piled on his desk, and hers became glued to her laptop screen in front of her. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. Kagome truly believed that he hadn't cared for her absences. He had never mentioned it before and it wasn't like she was trying to be rude to him, she just didn't like the class. She thought it was pretty obvious that the problem was with the subject, and that it wasn't a personal jab at him.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

For the first time this semester she found it difficult to focus in his other classes. It wasn't that she found them less interesting, it was that she was worried he was offended by her actions. Her heart raced a million miles a minute the second she saw him and it was a direct result of her nervous anticipation. She didn't know what to say around him, or how to behave. Really it wasn't difficult to fake it, seeing as he was a professor and she a student. But still, she was worried that he may call her out again.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

For the next week Kagome's attendance was spotless. Her grades however, were beginning to slip. She was still bored to tears in his math class, but every time she considered leaving she had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what had crossed her mind. The thought carried over to his other classes and her attention was far from where it was supposed to be when it was time for tests to be taken. Her homework assignments were doing worse if that was possible, with her anxiety at an all time high. How did she get herself into this mess?

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

It was the next week after she turned in a particularly poorly written paper that she found herself confronted by him again. She'd just finished her last class of the day and was apprehensive about getting out of the room when he called her name.

"Miss Higurashi, if you would, please come to my office today during hours." She could barely nod her head in agreement before scurrying out the room. Despite her slipping grades, Kagome really didn't know what he wanted to discuss with her. She had only submitted one bad test and a paper. She was fine, right?

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She did all she could to mentally prepare herself as she made her way to his office. Big, bold words glared at her from the single plank of wood still separating her from her doom.

 _Professor Taisho._

Knowing full well that she was perfectly safe, Kagome still couldn't quite release the thought that this may very well be her last time on this Earth. She filled her lungs with as much air as she could before hesitantly reaching out and rapping on the door. A moment of silence rang louder than the blood pounding in her veins.

"You may enter."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The door felt too light for the serious air that hung between them when she pushed on it. It didn't creak, it wasn't heavy, and it provided nothing to cut the tension she felt in the room. Two chairs were staged in front of a black desk. Behind said desk sat her professor. Silver hair contrasted sharply with his dark suit and piercing golden eyes peered at her behind hands folded under his chin. He made a gesture for her to claim a seat and with an audible gulp she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd still been holding.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"You are aware of why I requested your presence today?" Kagome silently shook her head and lowered her eyes as she heard him sigh quietly. Offhandedly she realized that she likely wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't so achingly silent in the room.

"Your grades, Miss Higurashi, are falling alarmingly low." A blush colored her cheeks but she chanced a look in his direction. Confusion still clouded her eyes and she saw him seem to read that from her expression.

"Sir, my overall grades are still pretty high… I don't understand."

"Two weeks ago you were my best student."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"You do realize that you are surely becoming a stain marring my otherwise flawless teaching record?" Kagome balked at him, unsure of what to say.

"To think, after one conversation with me you go from receiving high marks on all of your assignments to practically failing them. What does that say about me, as a teacher?" Anger fought its way to the forefront of Kagome's emotions as it felt suspiciously like he was trying to place the blame on her for him being unable to teach math in an interesting way. Because of that, she would regret her next words.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release. This chapter is heavily inspired by Merlenyn's comment.**

Kagome glared with all the righteous fury she could manage.

"Maybe it says that despite what _you_ might think about me skipping classes, my assignments never suffered until _you_ had to try and psych me out! Maybe it says that it's actually _your_ fault my grades are slipping because after what _you_ said to me I haven't been able to focus in _your_ classes. Maybe it says that _you_ are a bad teacher for calling out _your_ best student in four classes and thusly ruining her concentration in all of them!"

"Hn. From now on _you_ will stay between classes."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"WHAT?!" A smirk appeared on his lips briefly before he continued.

"You have demonstrated a lack of interest in mathematics, and as it is a required course for you to complete your degree, additional work is necessary." The color drained from her face as she thought about spending even more time listening to him lecture in a monotone voice about the "Fundamental Theorem" and the "Simple Equation" that's not so simple. Her voice came out as barely a whisper.

"No… you've got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately, you are incorrect. You should be grateful I'm taking time to do this."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release. *****Caution* Colorful language is used in this chapter.**

Anger was a beautiful emotion when used correctly. It could spark discussions on important topics, it could help you win in a fight, and it could allow you to overpower your opponent in a variety of different battles. Incorrectly, it could lead to this.

"Grateful?! You're only doing this so that you don't have a 'stain marring your otherwise flawless teaching record'! You don't care about me getting my degree. You don't care about anything other than yourself. Fuck you and your stupid class!" Kagome rose up from her chair and made her way out the door. Well… tried to.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _Stupid school._

 _Stupid class._

 _Stupid youkai teacher._

The mantra was becoming familiar to Kagome. Before she could grab the door knob he was there in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards and land rather disgracefully on her butt. With a pretty pissed off youkai in front of her, Kagome found anger was a lot more allusive when fear made its presence known.

"Let me be clear." He crept forward in a way that was not unlike a predator closing in on its prey. "You _will_ attend _all_ of my classes. You _will_ stay between them. Do you understand?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The next day found Kagome hesitating even entering his classroom at all.

 _This is so unfair. I'm only struggling with one of his classes, why do I have to stay between all of them?_

After she hastily agreed to stay for fear of painful retribution, Kagome was also informed of her newest requirement to sit in the front of the class… away from the door. Deciding that she had wasted enough time loitering in the hallway Kagome tested her luck and entered into the crowded classroom. She slowly made her way to the front, wondering why everyone was watching her.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _'Reserved for Kagome Higurashi'_

 _Are you kidding me? This has to be some kind of a joke._

But there it was. Four words carved eloquently into the center desk in the front of the room. Painfully aware of everyone's eyes on her embarrassingly bright red face, Kagome quickly took her seat and put her head down on the desk.

 _Stupid school._

 _Stupid class._

 _Stupid youkai teacher._

When the class began and Kagome finally called forth the courage to tentatively raise her head up, she didn't quite miss the smirk on his face as he turned to write on the board.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kagome soon found that math was significantly less boring when every time you started to get even just a little bit distracted a very _dangerous_ youkai would appear right in front of you, scaring your soul into the depths of oblivion. She was genuinely surprised she hadn't managed to have a heart attack yet with his not quite random appearances. Yes, she knew that there were laws in place that prevented youkai from actually _attacking_ humans, but still. She was a trained miko who had absolutely no trouble reading the blatant threat present in his aura. His glares helped, too.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Three days of jump scares, smoldering glares, and the occasional hinting at the sharpness of claws later, Kagome was sufficiently ready for the semester to be over. Honestly she hadn't realized just how often she got distracted in his math class until she noticed that there was a disturbing lack of any type of threat in any of the other classes she had with him. The time spent between classes was filled with more monotone lecturing on math equations and when they were alone, Kagome found that he wasn't worried about anyone else's reactions to him blatantly _growling_ at her.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

By the time the weekend rolled around she was praying to all the Kami's for the sweet merciful release of death. It doesn't matter how terrified you are of your professor… math is math. And if she heard one more snicker from her classmates when she practically jumped from her seat at the sudden movements of said professor she was going to die from embarrassment. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and pushing her luck, she checked the message.

 _Party tonight. -Yuka_

Glancing up at the youkai who was very clearly glaring at her she quickly sent her reply anyway.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Loud music, crowded rooms, and underage drinking were not things Kagome liked to surround herself with. But with school going this swimmingly, here she is. She arrived at the party in time to see one kid pull up and park in the yard.

 _Jerk. Who does that?_

Kagome herself had walked to her destination, fairly confident that she wouldn't be able to drive herself home at the end of the night. The guy's silver hair and dog ears gave her pause, but she decided not to dwell on it too much as she hurried past him and into the house.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

All in all the night was providing a pleasant distraction, if only for the drama that was unfolding right before her eyes. She had no clue who any of these people were when she arrived, but she was soon learning. Koga and Inuyasha hate each other. Miroku is a lecher. Sango is dating Miroku, who now had a seemingly permanent slap mark on his cheek. And as she just learned, she happened to look an awful lot like Inuyasha's girlfriend. Carefully removing his arm from around her she asked if there was someone she could call to pick him up.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

After spending a few seconds trying to decipher what he meant by 'the only person in town right now is the bastard' Kagome decided to just check his phone. Amusingly enough there happened to be a contact saved under 'Bastard'. Withholding her laughter for now Kagome sent the person a message and took Inuyasha outside to sit and wait. She held his hair back for him as he emptied the contents of his stomach next to his car, and let him know when she received a message that the bastard was on his way. Her amusement died at his arrival.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _I'm dead. That's the only explanation right now._  
Kagome tried not to make eye contact with the imposing demon approaching them but found the task very difficult when Inuyasha looked up and raised his hand to flip her professor off.  
"Psh, I on nee you. I an rive!" was the exclamation Kagome was figuring would be the last words she would hear. When she hesitantly met the eyes of her would be killer she found them deplorably amused. No words were spoken as Inuyasha clung to her like a child and Professor Taisho moved the car out of the lawn.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She moved to guide Inuyasha into her professor's car when he spoke up.  
"Place him in the back seat. There are newspapers laid out in case he decides to vomit." Doing as instructed Kagome carefully ensured that Inuyasha didn't hit his head on his way into the car before closing the door and stepping away.  
"And how do _you_ plan on getting home, Miss Higurashi?" She jumped when she noticed that he had once again used his youkai speed to appear in front of her. She placed her hand over her heart and glared at the man standing before her.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"That is none of your business!" She had a sneaking suspicion that her glare wasn't all that intimidating when she could barely keep balanced herself and she almost definitely reeked of alcohol.  
"And stop doing that!" an eyebrow raise was his response.  
"That," she gestured wildly with her hands towards him, "that whole 'appearing' thing! Every time you just 'whoosh' around you scare the life out of me!" Kagome then proceeded to get even more riled up when he had the audacity to laugh at her.  
"Why would my presence scare you if you know I can not harm you?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She snorted. _Yeah like some stupid human law could really stop you if you decided to kill me._ Realizing she hadn't actually said any of the things she just thought, Kagome gave using her voice a chance.

"You expect me to believe that you would really follow a _human_ law"

"Youkai," he interrupted her.

"What?"

"The law was created by youkai, not humans." _Whatever_.

"You want me to believe a law would stop you if you wanted to kill me?"

"Hn. The person who created the law is usually the one to follow it." Her anger faltered.

"Excuse me, what?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"Are you going to answer _my_ question, miko? Or shall I continue to cater to yours?"

"First off, I'm not sure how you know that I'm a miko, or how it relates to what we're talking about. Second of all, it's not unreasonable to expect you to explain what you just said. Finally, I don't really remember what your question was." He narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to her.

"It seems your lessons at school are not helping to keep you focused when I talk. Perhaps a demonstration is required to show you the importance of paying attention?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kagome took a hasty step back as she shook her head vigorously.

"Then perhaps you are prepared to answer me now. How are you planning on getting home, Miss Higurashi?" Her mouth ran dry and she found herself swallowing thickly to try to clear her thoughts. Seriously, what was it about him? She had dealt with youkai in the past, she knew he wasn't allowed to attack her, yet still something about him screamed 'dangerous'. Opening her mouth in hopes an excuse would come out to allow her to leave this conversation she wished she had thought out her response.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"I thought that I would walk home." His eyes scanned the length of her body in a disbelieving manner.  
"Like that?" Kagome spread out her arms as she looked down at herself to see what he meant and frowned. There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with what she was wearing. She looked back up confused but then realization dawned on her when she remembered that she wasn't _balancing_ very well. The earth was a cool reminder that walking probably was about as valid an option as driving was. How much did she drink? Well she _did_ think Inuyasha was funny so...

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

How did this happen? She was at a party. She was drinking. Inuyasha mistook her for his girlfriend. She got him a ride. The ride turned out to be her professor. Her professor mocked her for falling down. Now she is in his car forcing him to drive incredibly slow because she's trying to remember the directions to her house. Of course she could just tell him the address and he could look it up, but then _he would know where she lives_. Who says you can't go out and drink and still be a smart cookie? Her professor apparently.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

When they made it to the shrine Kagome became aware of the towering inconvenience that was about to befall her. Stairs. So many stairs. Then there was the youkai who insisted upon following her.

"Go away. You don't know anything. You can't help me walk." Those were the words she was sure she meant.

"And I suppose you are just going to make your own way up all of those stairs?" Kagome's stomach churned as said stairs seemed to sway beneath her feet. She placed her hand on her abdomen and whimpered. In seconds he was holding her hair back.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The trip up the stairs was made shorter by her professor whooshing them to the top, but a second stop for vomit slowed the rest of the journey to Kagome's door down.  
"Are you sure you didn't ingest anything besides alcohol?" Kagome was befuddled.  
"Alcohol? I don't drink! I don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything!" He sighed as it became clear he was unlikely to receive a straight answer out of her.  
"This is the second time tonight you have insisted that I do not know anything. Perhaps you are more drunk than I originally believed."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"I insist that you don't know anything because you don't know anything."

"Who is the professor here? Not you? That is what I thought." Kagome leaned back in his grasp, not getting far with her arm still wrapped around his midsection and glared at him.

"How dare you. I'll have you know that I am at the top of my class. I've aced everything I've ever taken. Well except one, but that doesn't count 'cuz the teacher's a meanie." His eyebrow rose at her while he tightened his grip to keep her from falling.

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

As they walked or stumbled in Kagome's case, she happened to see her favorite tree.

"Ooh, look! Goshinboku! It's my favorite!" Kagome made to pull on her professor in order to guide him in the direction of her favorite place to sit after a long day, only to have him lean down and nip her ear.

"I am taking you to your house. Not to a tree." She rubbed her ear and glared.

"It's my favorite."

"So I've heard."

"I want to see it."

"Later."

"Now." She found herself nipped again and gently pulled in the direction of her house.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

When they finally made it to her door Kagome was set to go to bed. The problem? Keys. She left her keys at home intentionally because she knew she might lose them at the party. She also knew where the spare keys were hidden for just such an occasion. So the real problem was that she didn't want her professor to know where her spare keys were.  
"I'm good. You can leave me here." His eyebrow did the same thing it always does.  
"This is a two-story house. If built traditionally, I am left with the same question about stairs."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"You're not coming in!" He sighed as he took in the look of disbelief on her face.

"There is no need. Someone inside can assist you."

"I don't need assistance!" A low growl sent vibrations through both of them. Kagome leaned further into him in order to offset her tiredness and he sighed. His hand moved to knock on the door, but Kagome's shot out to stop him.

"Don't do that! You'll wake Mama!"

"That is the purpose of knocking this late at night."

"You can't wake Mama, she has work tomorrow."

"And what do you propose I do then?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"You can't be serious." They both stood a small distance away from the house looking up at an open window.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kinda strong youkai or something? You really can't make it?" Kagome watched as his jaw clenched before the two of them were airborne.

"That was not a good idea." Her hair was once again being held back, but this time in her bathroom.

"Indeed. You are no longer permitted to drink copious amounts of alcohol."

"I only went to that stupid party because you were stressing me out with all that whooshing stuff."

"Really?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kagome couldn't quite contain her laughter when she discovered her keys had actually been in her pocket.

"What now?" She held them up and jangled them in his face.

"Keys."

"Incredible. You've digressed to the maturity level of a toddler."

"It's funny! Really, I thought I left them at home, but I guess I didn't."

"Yes. That's so funny." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she was snugly tucked into her bed. She further made her silent argument against being a toddler by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Speedy's a meanie!"

"Please do not call me 'Speedy'."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"What am I supposed to call you if you're always speeding around?"

"Professor Taisho."

"That's a little dull."

"My name means leader. It is not dull."

"You don't know anything."

"I defy you to tell me one thing I do not know."

"You don't know my middle name."

"This is Japan. You do not have a middle name." Kagome stuck her lip out in a pout that would be hard pressed to be described as anything less than adorable. Her professor raised his ridiculous eyebrow at her, silently mocking her efforts.

"Go to sleep, Miss Higurashi. I'll see you Monday."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The next two days were spent nursing water bottles and headaches. How much did she drink? She really hadn't been paying enough attention. If she recalled correctly she had a couple of drinks at the beginning of the night, but things started spiraling once the drama with Inuyasha and his friends began. Seriously, who were those people? She vaguely remembered their names, but outside of that she wasn't sure. At least one of them was a classmate in Feudal History, but which one? Clearly they hadn't made too much of an impression for her to be unable to recall them.

 ****AN: Word Count: 100. Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating regularly these past few days. The truth is I've been really busy with work and I needed a break. I _am_ reading your reviews though, and I really appreciate the support you have shown me. Thank you so much for believing in me and commenting on your thoughts, questions, and suggestions. It means the world to me.** **If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Monday came much too quickly and Kagome seriously considered ditching classes all together. Yes, the weekend helped her to sober up and recover from her hangover, but it also cleared up her memories for her. She vomited in front of her professor. Three times. She was going to die. From embarrassment. That was, if he didn't kill her for calling him 'Speedy' first. What was she thinking? Drunk Kagome is way too childish to be allowed out in public. Now she'll have to face him. She could already picture that stupid smirk forming on his stupid face.  
 _Stupid youkai teacher._

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

When she showed up she had on her best 'please let today be an easy day' face. She should have remembered her stupid professor is sadistic.  
"It has come to my attention that several of my students went out partying this weekend. In order to be considerate of those who may find my class too boring after a few wild nights of drinking and vomit I've arranged a movie in place of today's lecture. Unfortunately the only speakers are in the front of the room, so the volume will have to be adjusted so those in the back can hear."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _I have the most sadistic teacher on the entire planet._  
All of Kagome's classes were exactly the same. Movie in place of lecture. The 'movies' were informative lectures given by different professors. The volume was almost unbearable. She noticed that Inuyasha is in two of her history classes. Miroku is in her math. Sango is in both her math and her other history class. How did she not know these people? All of them spent the entirety of their classes wincing at the sound and sharing looks of painful penitence with each other.  
 _Stupid party._  
 _Stupid class._  
 _Stupid sadistic teacher._

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The rest of the week was mercifully boring in comparison to Monday. When she had her math test on Wednesday she was grateful for the break from her crazy professor. When she was asked to come in during his office hours on Friday Kagome became significantly less excited for the weekend to start.  
 _What does he want? I haven't done anything. Can't a girl catch a break?_  
Apparently not. She knocked on his door with much less hesitation than the last time she visited this room. His answering call didn't ruffle her feathers as much.  
 _I didn't do anything wrong._

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Strangely enough he didn't intimidate her anywhere near as much as he did two weeks ago. Or even a month ago. That in itself should be worrisome, but Kagome didn't dwell on it for too long once she opened up the door. Her professor sat in the same position as the last time she was there, he made the same gesture, and yet Kagome was calm. When he started with the same question, she almost rolled her eyes.  
"No I don't know why I'm here. Why don't you enlighten me?" The growl that followed didn't stir her in the slightest.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"I called you here to inform you that your grades have shown significant improvement over the last two weeks." He reached across his desk and handed her a summary of her grades to date.  
"Okay. I could have looked this up online." She barely contained her amusement when she noticed his jaw tick.  
 _Not so intimidating now, Mr. 'I'll Scare You Into Good Grades'._  
Kagome hid her smirk behind the papers she deigned to glance at. She couldn't hide her surprise however when she saw what he was referring to. She managed to get a B+ on her last test.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

When he noticed the look of shock on her face he cleared his throat to regain her attention.  
"Yes. If I believed you capable of it, I would ask if you were cheating. Be that as it may, your grades demonstrate sufficient improvement to allow you to discontinue staying in between my classes. However you will retain your seat in the front of the room until it has been determined that your improvements are not simply a fluke." Kagome nodded numbly wondering why this information didn't bring her boundless joy. With a conflicted head she left his office to think.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

 _I get to spend less time with the stupid, sadistic, arrogant youkai that is my professor. Shouldn't I be more happy?_

Kagome tried to think it over, but came up short.

 _Everything he's ever done irritates me beyond belief._

Well that's not entirely true.

 _He was really nice about the whole me being way too drunk thing. And the whole vomit situation. And me calling him 'Speedy'._

So maybe he's not all that bad.

 _He's still arrogant and stupid and sadistic._

She got a text on her phone.

 _Round two? -Yuka_

Remembering last time, Kagome knew what her response was.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kikyo is nice. Kagome laughed with her about Inuyasha's behavior last week and they both agreed that they do look a little similar, though he should've been able to tell the difference.  
"Keh, it ain't my fault the lecher decided to 'liven up' the party last time." Apparently her professor was right. Last week she had ingested something besides alcohol. They all had.  
"So Kagome..." Miroku leaned in as though he were about to reveal a big secret, "what's going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Her newest friends gathered closer to hear her side of the story and Kagome blanked.

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

The party was much smaller this time with just the people she only recently learned were in her classes, in addition to a couple of others present. With so few people in attendance they had formed a 'gossip circle' in the living room. It was explained to her as a 'no holds barred' version of truth or dare. Except it was only truths. Inuyasha revealed his case of mistaken identity. Miroku revealed his part in spiking the alcohol. Now everyone was waiting on bated breath to hear the newest piece of gossip. Kagome faced their stares with apprehension.  
"Who's Sesshomaru?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

A collective groan was her immediate answer and Sango took it upon herself to explain.

"It seems like nothing is really going on if she doesn't even know his name." Inuyasha growled and stood up, pointing accusingly.

"How could she not? They have all those secret meetings with each other." Miroku nodded his agreement.

"I know I'm not the only one who's noticed how he seems to linger by her desk all day."

"I'm sorry, who? I really don't understand."

"Sesshomaru! My bastard half-brother. Most sadistic teacher on the planet. King of boring the crap out of people. Professor Taisho!"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

Kagome's face immediately betrayed her by lighting up red like a Christmas tree at the mention of her professor.

"Oh, I see. Maybe she didn't know his true name, but that doesn't mean nothing is a foot..."

"Miroku cut the crap. Spill the beans, Kagome. It's your turn to reveal a secret." Kikyo gently, but firmly grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him back into his seat. The entire room became silent as they once again waited on bated breath to hear her response.

"I don't know... nothing? I think he's just trying to make sure I pass his math class."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She was beginning to think groaning was their go-to response. She didn't say anything that wasn't true. There wasn't anything going on between them.

"Really, I have to sit in the front of class because I kept leaving during his lessons. He made me start staying between classes so that I would have to listen to him lecture even more about math. Now that my grades are up I don't even have to do that anymore. I honestly don't think there's anything going on."

"But you don't know? Forgive me for overstepping, but you sound a little disappointed, Miss Kagome."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

She signed as everyone leaned in for the reveal of another secret.

"I don't know. I thought that I would be happy that I have to see less of him. After all, he's annoying, arrogant, scary, stupid, and probably a massacre of other terrible adjectives but when he told me that I don't have to stay between classes anymore well... I don't know. I just felt... disappointed?"

"You're disappointed you don't get to spend as much time together?" Kagome immediately rejected Sango's observation but it rang out just a little too true for her comfort.

"I'm being stupid aren't I?"

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi & Sunrise Inc. Please support the official release.**

"Look, Kagome I don't know how much you know about Sesshomaru, but we've grown up around him. All of us have been friends for years, and while we don't know Sesshomaru very well we do know a few things." Miroku extended his hand as a gesture for everyone else to contribute their shared knowledge.

"I've never seen him take a personal interest in any of his students before." Kikyo nodded her head in agreement.

"I've never seen him try to help a student pass his classes before."

"Yeah," Inuyasha spoke up, "he's more the 'fail as many as possible' type."

 **AN: Word Count: 100. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please leave a comment or review so that I can know to continue on with my writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


End file.
